j'essaierai de vous réparer
by lotty-anna
Summary: Alex Drake has  moved back to london from manchester after having a run in with her previous DCI, how will Gene Hunt react when her realises  its one of his old friends involved and  how will he help Alex over come it all?
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NONE OF THE ASHES TO ASHES CHARACTERS OR STORY LINES WITH IN THE PROGRAMME.**

**FIC CREATED PURELY FOR FUN :)**

**Right so now all of that is out of the way. HEYYY in lottyanna iv only ever written a couple of fics before so I cant guarantee my fics will be to everyone's tastes, however if you feel a part in the fic could be improved in certain way I will try and adjust my writing to make it more enjoyable for readers :)) that's all from me folks soo lets get on with the fic :))**

" Great, that's just my bloody look, buy a new outfit for a new job and then look what happens" Alex said to herself looking down at the dirty patch on her cream blouse from the puddle that had just been splashed up her from the bus that was going way faster than it was meant to on a main road with children around.

The day hadn't started well for Alex Drake, her alarm clock had some how miraculously changed its time to two hours ahead making her wake up late, her shower would only run cold water making her even later and now a bloody great puddle had been splashed up her chest. The day seemed like it couldn't get much worse for Alex and it was only half past 9 in the morning.

Waving her hand in the air, she shouted down a cab to take her back to her small 80's flat above a small restaurant called luigis so she could get changed for the second time that day.

Jumping out of the taxi, she ran up the stairs to get to her little flat, raiding her wardrobe Alex considered what to wear.

" well I'm not wearing that!" Alex flung a lacy top over her shoulder. " iv heard my new DCI is a right perv when he wants to be."

Deciding on a silk buttoned blouse Alex grabbed her keys off the side and chased down another cab to take her to her new job.

Getting out of the poky little taxi she slipped the money through the window on the drivers side, told him the keep the change and jogged into the police station and down to CID.

Alex pushed the door open slowly hoping she wouldn't get noticed that she was an hour late for her first day at work.

" Aaahhhh D.I bolly Knickers, nice of you to join us I have heard so much about you , not all good I must say, fascinating? Yes, good? No."

The man stood in-front of her wiggling his eyebrows

The voice came from a tall, blonde haired, middle aged man, with a Manc accent and crocodile boots.

Presuming this was her new DCI, Alex extended her hand for him to shake, once she hand hold of the middle aged man's hand she pulled him closer.

" And what did you just call me?"

Alex let go of him hand and took a step backwards so not to intrude on his personal space.

The DCI raised one eye brow and looked her up and down.

" With your track record I think the little 'nick name' suits you well. In my office if you please DI Drake"

Alex looked around CID as her superior officer storked off in the direction of his office.

"DC Chris Skelton, nice to meet you boss, umm, ma'am"

he too extended his hand which Alex took very politely and smiled.

"DI Alex Drake, nice to meet you, iv heard a lot about you from my previous job, seems you made quite an impression on the boys back in Manchester, you and a man called ray, who ever he may be."

Alex shrugged and looked around. Taking in her new surrounding and looking to see if this 'ray' was here.

Ray shot up from his seat. _Definitely a sight for sore eyes_ he though to himself. He too extending his arm.

" I'm ray, I too worked in Manchester." Ray smiled as he pulled his hand away.

" ahhh so your DS Ray Carling, oh and havent I heard some stories about y..."

her sentence was interrupted my a strong northern accent coming in the direction of her DCI'S office.

" DI Drake my office if you please."

Alex gave an apologetic smile and turned on her heal, she entered the man lions cage and closed the door quietly behind her.

" my name is Gene Hunt, from Manchester, came down here to catch scum, and brave as a lion, take no shit of no body and has an eye for the pretty girls. Right thats me done. what about you?"

Gene sat down in his chair and watched her closely as she hovered above the seat he had set for her in-front of his desk.

She took it and gave him a sweet smile. _Knew It was a good idea not to where that top today_.

" Alex Drake, from London, worked in Manchester for a couple of years, came back home a few weeks ago. Promoted to DI and now I'm working here with you."

Gene eyed her up and down and gave her a little smile.

" hmm Manchester you say? Well what did you think of it then, ts not very often a London bird would go down there out of choice."

_he's not making this easy for me is he? I arrive late and when I finally get here instead of starting me on work straight away he decides to play Michael Parkinson and ask continuous questions._

" when I'd split up with my ex boyfriend a couple of years ago I felt I needed to get out of London to get away from him, and the perfect opportunity came up when they gave me a job as DS in Manchester, I worked my way up and became DI, however after a little run in with my old DCI I felt another change was in order, so I moved back to London and applied for a job here."

Gene narrowed his eyes. _Great this ones going to be a hand full, I can tell already. _" when you said you had a little run in with your DCI , what do you mean ?"

Alex looked down at her fingers that were entwining furiously together. She couldn't tell a man that she had known for all of 5 minutes why she actually left Manchester and what this 'little run in' was actually all about.

_OK Alex, you be careful, don't say anything too soon you cant drop a bomb shell on him like that and expect him to not do anything, what about if he knows who the DCI is and he doesn't believe you ? No! Alex dot say anything, its easier that way._

Alex looked up from her hands and looked into his eyes.

" we.. he.. I..he went to ..." Alex stuttered over the words that was coming out of her mouth before she even realised she was speaking.

" come on Drakey, I havent got all day you know"

Gene stood up and walked round to her side of the desk and sat on the edge of the table.

" I cant tell you , I'm sorry I just cant, its private and in all due respect, I don't know you from Adam and I'm not the type of person to hang out my dirty laundry for all to see, I'm sorry but I cant"

Alex looked down at her hands again, unsure on what to say next

" incase you have forgotten something DI Drake, I'm your superior officer and what I say goes, so spill"

_oh for god sake he is such a dinosaur, fine he wants to know, he can, I'm fed up of all the running away now any way, but how am I meant to say this with out sounding cheap and tacky and worthless?_

" I.. I can't"

" Drake, unless you want to get sacked on your first day, I suggest you tell me what the bloody hell is going on and you tell me fast!"

Alex took a deep breath

_Right here goes, why am I telling him all this anyway I barely know the man._

However something about her new DCI made her feel safe, behind all the male charm and the bullish behaviour, Alex could tell by his eyes that her was a , soft gentle, caring man.

" my DCI... DCI Evans raaa... he.. touched... he raped me"

Gene's mouth formed the perfect 'O'

" HE DID WHAT?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two :)**

**Thank you to those who have taken the time to read, and an even bigger thank you to those who reviewed :):) I'm very grateful, it makes my day to know people enjoy reading my fics:)**

" I think you want to think about who your talking to and about. inspector"

Alex looked down at her feet then slowly brought her eyes back up to gene

" you think I'd lie about this? You think I would seriously stoop that low? To lie about a senior officer? Risk loosing my job ? Come on Guv you may not know me but that is completely out of order"

" no! Ill tell you what is out of order DI Drake! You making up malicious lies about a senior officer, don't you dare, come in to my station and into my office making lies up about a ex colleague of mine, get out of my sight inspector, don't bother coming back in here until you are willing to tell the truth"

Alex' blood began to boil, she could feel herself getting angrier and angrier by the second.

" you know what 'Guv' you are the dinosaur everyone makes you out to be, I refused to listen to them and give you a chance, thinking they was wrong. But no, they were right"

with that Alex drake left gene Hunt's office and sat herself in the own seat behind her desk flicking through the case files that had just been put on her there.

_god, how am I going to manage to work with that bastard? Dinosaur? He is more than a bloody dinosaur, the sooner this day is over the better. _

_Nice one Alex you made a great impression on your first day, didn't you?_

Alex huffed and looked up at her Guv's office door

_maybe I should go and apologise? NO I'm not apologising! I have now to be sorry for. Those things with the Guv did happen and I refuse to say that they didn't just to suit Gene bloody Hunt._

After a terrible first day in the office, Alex drake made her way back to her little flat above luigis.

With a nice bottle of red in hand, Alex drake was ready for a quiet night in front of the T.V.

She settled herself down on the zebra print sofa with a nice warm blue blanket covering her body. She grabbed the remote and began to flick through the channels

_god, there is never anything on. Bring back sky T.V please, this place is all in my bloody head so you would have thought I would be able to manage imaging something interesting being on T.V. But ohhhh noo. That would be too easy wouldn't it._

Alex chuckled to her self and pulled the blanket further up her body. Her eyelids began to flutter shut and her brain began to go into over drive.

Thinking about the events of her last job and her old Guv, And a young girl? Who was this young girl?

Alex couldn't remember, she knew she was important other wise she wouldn't have remembered the face. The only problem was she couldn't remember where she knew the face from.

Since coming into this world, her memory from her 21st century life had become blurred, she had got herself too wrapped up in her 1980's world that she was forgetting what and who was important to her.

She remembered her job, and she remembered the Sam Tyler case but other than than, there was barely anything.

Alex woke with a stir, her head was spinning and the continuous banging on her front door was not helping. Heaving herself up off the sofa Alex made her way to the front door. Looking through the whole before noticing her old DCI was tanding on the other side.

_Shit how did he find me? Shit shit shit. What do I do? Do I pretend to not here ans ignore the door and make matters worse for my self, or do I face it ? Face him? Oh shit _

Alex took in a deep breath and twisted the lock on the door opening it slightly. She stared the man in the face there was no way she was going to back out of this one. No bloody way . He had hurt her once he was not going to do it to her again.

" ah Alex, so nice to see you again. Can I come in?"

With out waiting for an answer, DCI Evans pushed his way past Alex and plonked himself down on her sofa.

" I hear your causing trouble again Alex, its only been what? 9 hours into your new job and already your new DCI is ringing me up accusing me of all sorts terrible crimes. You've been lying again havent you Alex? What have I told you about lying? It will get you know where, you do know that don't you?

Alex stared at DCI Evans.

" I haven't lied. DCI hunt asked me why I transferred to Fenchurch east and I told him, I told him the truth , I told him what you had done to me and that that was the reason why I moved. No lies were told sir. So if you don't mind would you please leave my flat and not come back again? You ruined my life once before and I will be dammed if your going to do it again."

Alex made her way over to the front door and held it open for him, the DCI rose from the sofa and made his way over to the door.

" you havent heard the last of this DI Alex Drake, you cant go making lies up about me and then think nothing will come of it . NO this is not the end."

with that the senior officer made is way out of the door, shutting it forcefully behind himslef, leaving Alex shaking .

_Why come back? Why? Just as I'm starting to sort myself out again you have to reappear . This is not happening again, the truth will come out and I will be believed because I am not going to get called a liar again by another CID team. God can you imaging my reference if I have to transfer again? ' goos at her job but has a tendancy to lie ' NO! Tomorrow this will get worked out and then if not tomorrow the day after, I refuse to stop until this man is made to face up to what he has done._

**Please review, makes my day :):)**

**Thank you for reading x**


End file.
